A New Friend
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This is a story about a new Nightfury that Hiccup finds by a pond. Toothless and her become instant friends. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! [Hiccup Astrid] [Toothless OC]
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup first laid eyes on the female dragon when she was fishing in a lake. Her sapphire eyes fixed on the water, her black scales gleaming in the morning sun and her appearance much like his favorite dragon, Toothless. Only she was slightly smaller. Her head turned when he stepped on a branch. Her pupils narrowed and she approached him.

Hiccup backed up as she got closer, when his back hit a tree trunk the female kept getting closer and closer. She got so close that Hiccup could feel her warm breath against his face. She started down at him with a deadly look. She sniffed his hair and face, and then she backed off slightly and sat down. She titled her head in curiosity and her eyes went into a playful state. This reminded Hiccup greatly of the time he had come up close to Toothless for the first time.

Hiccup examined her and then saw blood seeping out of an area in her chest, an arrow causing the hole.

"Are you hurt girl?" Hiccup asked.

He approached the female slowly and gripped the end of the arrow. He then pulled it out and female licked the side of his face.

"Come on girl," Hiccup said signaling her to follow him.

He walked and the female followed him all the way to his house. When they got there Toothless approached him.

"Hey boy I-"

Toothless walked right by him and up to the female. He walked around, examining her like a fine gemstone. He then noticed the wound and approached her. He looked into her eyes as if for permission. The female nodded and he got closer. Toothless then sniffed the wound and then licked it.

Hiccup watched in amazement as the wound closed up instantly. The female shook her head and rubbed her head up against Toothless's as if to say 'thank you'. Then Toothless brought her over to the feeding pen and took a fish in his mouth. The female took it from him and ate it.

"What should we call you?" Hiccup asked.

The female looked at him with her sapphire eyes. Then Astrid came over.

"Whoa there's a new Nightfury?" she asked. "What's his name."

"He is a she and she doesn't have a name," Hiccup said.

Astrid then noticed the eyes, "How about Sapphire?"

The female then cuddled up against Toothless.

"Sapphire it is," Hiccup said.

"They do like each other don't they?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless healed her somehow," Hiccup said. "They've been acting like this ever since."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and Toothless and Sapphire became for friendly. When Hiccup was busy they would play games and chase each other around.

One day when Hiccup entered the barn where Sapphire usually slept and there was an egg in the hay. It was a deep black, and black crystals formed around it. When he picked it up, he heard a deep low growl from Sapphire. Her teeth bared and her pupils skinny. Hiccup put the egg back down softly in the hay and Sapphire loosened up immediately.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow when the other dragons had laid eggs they hadn't acted like this, but then again there was only one egg. It was only reasonable that Sapphire was protective of it. Sapphire watched him closely as he exited the barn. Then Toothless came in and snuggled up to Sapphire, and Hiccup watched as she snuggled back.

Hiccup then slapped his forehead, "I'm so stupid!"

"Why is that?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless and Sapphire are together, like together, together," Hiccup said.

"You didn't know that?" Astrid asked.

"They have an egg now," Hiccup said.

"Really?" Astrid said and rushed into the barn, and as soon as she picked it up. Toothless and Sapphire started to growl at her. Astrid quickly put the egg down, and she saw them revert back to their normal state.

"Should of warned you not to pick it up," Hiccup said.

"Why are they so protective?" Astrid asked.

"Because there's only one. The other dragons laid at least a dozen a pair, but these two only have one," Hiccup said.

"We've got to tell everyone," Astrid said.

"No wait, won't their egg explode like the others?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stopped in place, "Good point."

"How are we going to get the egg out of the barn though?" Hiccup asked.

"Just go in and take it, you are their owner," Astrid said. "Just be dominant."

Hiccup nodded and went inside the barn. He picked up the egg and got a snarl from both from the dragons. When he started to walk away the two dragons roared at him. When Hiccup got out of the barn the two surrounded him and showed their teeth. They walked around him ready to pounce.

"Hiccup put the egg down!" Astrid said.

Hiccup put the egg down and walked away slowly. Then Sapphire took the egg gently into her mouth and put it back into the barn and into the hay.

"So much for that plan," Hiccup said.

"Go back in there and do that rub knock out thing," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and when he went to walk into the barn Sapphire got in front of him and roared loudly, warning him not to go into the barn.

"Maybe you should do it Astrid," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded and went into the barn. Sapphire looked at her and snarled, which was enough to tell Astrid to back off.

Astrid and Hiccup gathered up their friends and Snoutlout decided it was easy; being as ignorant as he was.

"I'll show you how it's done," he said.

He walked up to the barn door, went in and grabbed the egg. He walked out and didn't put it down when Sapphire and Toothless were surrounding him. He kept walking and Sapphire breathed a fire ball at him. He luckily ducked in time.

Snoutlout then put the egg down and Toothless took it back into the barn with Sapphire.

"Okay maybe we should just let the barn explode," Fishlegs said.

"No wait what if we take the egg and get on one of our dragons, then only Sapphire will be able to follow," Astrid said.

"Astrid, Sapphire is one of the fastest dragon on the island," Hiccup said. "And it's getting dark out. Do you really want to fly at night with an angry Nightfury on your tail?"

"Yeah not a good idea," Astrid said.

"Maybe we could send a dragon in after it," Fishlegs said.

Everyone agreed, and they sent Hookfang into get the egg, and Stormfly was chased out with an angry Toothless on her tail. When Hookfang submitted, Toothless walked back into the barn.

"Yep, that egg is staying in there," Astrid said. "Good luck Hiccup."

Hiccup gave up and went to bed that night lonely, because Toothless was in the barn with Sapphire and his egg.

The next morning Hiccup sat in the doorway now banned from entering it by Sapphire. He watched as Sapphire put the obsidian colored egg on the solid stone ground. Then it started to shake and wobble on its own. Then Sapphire and Toothless breathed a steady stream of fire onto the egg. The egg started to crack and when the two dragons stopped breathing fire on it. It cracked open and a little Nightfury came out.

It clumsily walked over to its mother and snuggled up to her. Sapphire snuggled back and Toothless came over. He the snuggled up to his new offspring and Hiccup smiled as it snuggled back. The new hatchling then looked at Hiccup and walked up to him. Hiccup reached out to touch it, but before her did he looked at Sapphire and Toothless. They showed no sign of aggression, so he petted the small Nightfury. It's eyes were green like his father's, so Hiccup assumed it was male.

"Aww, it hatched!" Astrid said as she walked in. "Guys look!"

The whole gang came in and looked at the new baby Nightfury.

"It's so cute!" Fishlegs said.

Snoutlout then picked up the hatchling and a furious roar came from Sapphire. He immediately put down the hatchling and Sapphire relaxed. Then Hiccup picked it up and Sapphire was okay with it.

"I don't think she likes you Snoutlout," Astrid said giggling.

"Well he did try to walk away with the egg," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup put the baby down and it went over to its mother and father. The trio then walked outside.

"Just to think we thought Toothless was the only Nightfury a couple weeks ago, and now he's got a family," Hiccup said.

Then Hookfang came out and it all went to hell. Sapphire and Toothless got in front of their offspring and roared at the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Whoa, calm down you two," Hiccup said getting in front of them.

The two Nightfuries backed off and Hiccup showed them that they could trust Hookfang. Toothless eased up, but Sapphire wasn't going to take any chances with her newly hatched, so she picked him up and carried him until she was a reasonable distance from the red dragon.

"You know this is a perfect opportunity to see how Nightfuries raise their babies," Astrid said. "You should bring them down to the academy when we go down there later."

"Yeah, sure," Hiccup said.

Sapphire took her baby around the town usually snarling at other dragons when they got too close for comfort. The only dragon she would even let close to the hatchling was Toothless.

"Hiccup, what's with the little Nightfury and the over protective mother?" Stowick asked.

"Sapphire and Toothless had an egg together," Hiccup said.

"_An_ egg? You mean there's only one?" Stowick asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said.

"That's why she's protective; only one baby," Stowick said. "What are you going to call the baby?"

"I don't know, any ideas?" Hiccup asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy," Hiccup answered.

Stowick thought for a moment, "How about Brant, a good strong name."

"Okay, Brant it is," Hiccup said.

Hiccup then looked at the sun and saw it almost at its peak, and saw that it was almost time for training.

"Sapphire, Brant, come on guys," Hiccup said.

Sapphire responded to Hiccup and followed with her child on her heels. Hiccup got on Toothless. Then Sapphire picked up Brant and followed as Toothless took off. When they got to the academy Sapphire put her baby down and it went running out to meet the other dragons. Sapphire went to go after her hatchling, but Toothless got in front of her and reassured her that it would be okay. Sapphire relaxed, but kept a close eye on her little one.

When Sapphire went out fishing Hiccup tried to ride Toothless, but the male refused to fly.

"Why won't he fly?" Astrid asked.

"I think it's because he's worried what will happen if he leaves Brant alone," Hiccup said. "An interesting parenting style."

When Sapphire got back Toothless then rubbed his head against hers as if to say goodbye, and went on a flight with Hiccup. When Toothless got back his son went up to him and Toothless started to play with him. Then Brant started to do something weird with his jaw. Sapphire walked over and hit his back with her forehead. The Nightfury then released a fireball at Hiccup. Sapphire quickly jumped in front of Hiccup and fired a small one to smother the other.

"Thanks girl," Hiccup said.

Sapphire then went over to her little one and rubbed her head up against him.. She then laid down next to him and put her wing around him. The baby Nightfury then snuggled into its mother and fell asleep.

When it was time to go home, Sapphire carried her little one and went into the barn and slept.

I came up with this story one night because me and my little sister were watching 'Gift of the Nightfury'. At the end she started crying, I asked her what was wrong and she say, "Toothless doesn't have a mommy or daddy. He doesn't have a wife or a baby, it's so sad." I then wrote this story for her, and she wanted me to post it online.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sapphire, Toothless and Brant were in Hiccup's room. Sapphire and Toothless were lying next to each other on Toothless's rock bed, while Brant was running around, sniffing and exploring the room. Hiccup was at his desk drawing the male and female Nightfuries.

Sapphire then went out fishing while she left Toothless behind to watch the baby.

"Why doesn't she just eat from the fish from the basket?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

He then thought about it, and like Astrid she still had an old habit. For Astrid it was her axe, even though she didn't really need it, and for Sapphire it was fishing, even though she didn't really have to.

The three boys were outside and Hiccup was watching Toothless and Brant chase each other and wrestle. When Sapphire returned Toothless went up to her and cuddled. Brant tried to snuggle up to his mother, but Toothless used his tail and pushed him away. Brant tried to get to his mother, but Toothless kept pushing him away. Then Sapphire let out a huff and Toothless let Brant get to his mother. Brant snuggled up to his mother and then rammed his head into Toothless's front leg to try and push him away. Toothless raised a scaly eyebrow and lifted his leg, send the baby Nightfury jolting forward.

Toothless then rubbed his head up against the baby Nightfury and Brant rubbed back.

Hiccup smiled, Toothless was a good father, which was still kind of sinking in with Hiccup.

A couple days passed and Toothless snuggled his mate and his son goodbye and left on a mission with Hiccup. Sapphire took Brant with her down to the far side of the island to a beach she often visited. Brant jumped off her back and ran to the ocean, this was his first time. He breathed a fire ball at the water, and Sapphire pushed him into the blue water. Brant flipped for a second, but then he realized it wouldn't hurt him. He then started to run around in the water stomping and splashing. Then a net was thrown over him. Sapphire roared and then something wrapped around her snout, and then her wings and legs.

She hit the ground with a thud and she looked at her young one who was being tied up by a man in armor, Dagger.

"You two will work just fine," he said.

Sapphire growled and her and Brant were taken aboard a ship away from Berk.

Toothless and Hiccup returned to Berk hours later. Toothless searched for his mate and son wanting to see them again. Hiccup saw that he was starting to get anxious when they weren't in the village. He was running around hopping on houses searching for them.

"Toothless calm down I'm sure they're fine," Hiccup said. "Maybe Sapphire took Brant fishing with her."

Toothless didn't calm down and he started to roar an odd call.

"What's wrong with Toothless?" Astrid asked.

"He can't find Sapphire and Brant," Hiccup answered.

"Maybe we can help look for them," Astrid said as the gang stood behind her.

"Sapphire has been nothing, but rude to me since Brant hatched. No way am I going to risk my neck looking for her," Snoutlout said.

Snoutlout turned around and bumped into Toothless who was staring him down and growling his pupils skinny. Snoutlout then turned around, "Where do we start?"

**Sorry it took so long! I'll try to be quicker about it since I left a cliff hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone split into three teams, Snoutlout with Fishlegs, the twins and then Hiccup and Astrid together.

"How's he holding up?" Astrid asked.

"I've never seen him so-"

Hiccup was cut off by Toothless diving to a beach. When they landed Hiccup flew off the saddle. Toothless immediately started sniffing for the scent he had picked up in the air.

Hiccup got up and looked around, he then noticed the tracks of a baby Nightfury leading into the ocean ad he saw female Nightfury prints right beside them. Then he saw a mark of a net and then a struggle. He looked and saw foot prints, Sapphire and Brant had been captured.

Sapphire and Brant were put into a cage together, when Dagger came up to them. Sapphire got in front of her hatchling and roared at Dagger. She tried to breath fire, but all she could do was cough.

"Gave you some freezing powder while you were out, no fire for you," Dagger said.

Sapphire then ran up to the steel bars and stared him down, telling him to let her go or else. He didn't move or even flinch. He then smiled, startling Sapphire, he wasn't just any human. Then a steel wall came down, separating Sapphire from Brant.

Sapphire turned and rammed against the steel wall. She clawed at it and kept attempting to open it. She kept trying for two hours until she was defeated. She then felt anger and ran at Dagger and rammed up against the barred cage. She roared at Dagger, trying to intimidate him.

"Oh don't worry another Nightfury will be joining him soon," Dagger said.

Little did Sapphire know that Brant was being introduced to another female Nightfury. Her eyes purple and she had scars from pervious fights from dragons. She paced around Brant, and she looked up as she heard a roar and a loud bang against the steel door. She knew that the Nightfury on the other side was the hatchling's mother. Sapphire then caught the scent of the other female and roared loudly, knowing that the female could kill her offspring.

The female did nothing, but stand there. She then decided to let the offspring live, and she lied down.

Toothless was flying as fast as he could, he was on Sapphire's and Brant's scent. Hiccup could feel the tenseness of his best friend. The male dragon was deeply concerned. After they came through a cloud of dense mist they saw an island. Hiccup heard Toothless growl and then they landed with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and the twins behind him.

"So how do we want to do this?" Astrid asked.

"Follow Toothless and find Sapphire and Brant, blast anything in our path," Hiccup said.

Toothless then roared his call again and ran into an entrance of a cave.

Sapphire lifted her ear scales when she heard her mate's call. She then roared the call back at the same pitch. When Toothless heard the reply he picked up his pace. Hiccup noticed he was going faster, "We found them," he called to the others.

Sapphire then used her front legs and banged against the metal bars and roared the call again.

Hiccup could now hear her, and he got low letting Toothless gain even more speed. After Toothless turned a corner Sapphire come into view. Toothless roared and she backed off from the metal bars. Toothless used a plasma blast and took out the bars. Sapphire ran out to her mate, and they rubbed their heads to together. Sapphire then pulled away and let out a low sound, she then motioned her head towards the steel wall.

Hiccup noticed that her mouth was white.

"Sapphire come here," Hiccup said and got off Toothless.

He pried her mouth open and saw a white powder covering the inside. He then got some water and sprayed it in her mouth. Sapphire spit out the powder and fired a plasma blast at the steel wall. Toothless joined her and a hole broke in the wall. Everyone held their breath, until Brant wobbled out of the hole. Sapphire ran over to him and examined him, making sure nothing was broken or hurt. She then caught scent of the female and got in front of him.

"Sapphire what the-" Hiccup was cut off by a purple eyed female night fury walking out of the hole.

"Another?" Astrid asked. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here, Sapphire, Toothless let's go," Hiccup said.

Sapphire picked up her little one and they got back to Berk before dark, little did they know they were followed by the female. Hiccup decided it was high time that he let the whole family stay together, and he let them sleep inside.


End file.
